


Не спеши

by Allora



Series: ЗаКольцовка [14]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: Внезапно развлечения на Кольце.Очередная часть цикла. Постчетвертый сезон.





	Не спеши

Звуки, которые разбудили Беллами утром, доносились откуда-то снаружи. Спросонок ему показалось, что это кто-то у ворот Аркадии с наблюдательной вышки орет что-то странно музыкальное, но спустя пару секунд он сообразил, что находится в каюте на Кольце. И что спал он сегодня один, потому что Эхо хотела выспаться, Рейвен дежурила, а Джон хотел быть с Эмори. И что ему было неуютно в одиночку, отвык, что ли… В общем, что это были за звуки, он так и не понял, а потому торопливо натянул штаны, футболку, попытался пятерней привести в порядок отросшие волосы, запутался, плюнул и выскочил в коридор, на ходу протирая глаза. Звуки делались громче по мере приближения к столовой, и скоро стало понятно, что это и правда музыка. Что-то ритмично-красивое, мало похожее на бодрые стоны из плеера Джаспера или на убойную долбежку с ковчеговских дискотек. Раньше Беллами такой музыки не слышал.

— Как тебе? — встретила его на входе в столовую пританцовывающая Харпер. — Мы с Эмори вчера во время уборки нашли плеер в одной из кают, а Рейвен вытащила оттуда музыку и запустила в систему громкой связи. Правда, здорово?

— Офигенно здорово, только я бы еще поспал, — ответил Мерфи вместо медленно соображающего Беллами.

— Круто, а это на каком языке? — сформулировал наконец тот.

Слова были явно не английские, хотя звучало красиво.

— Рейвен говорит, испанский, — сообщил Монти из угла. — Она его тоже не очень хорошо знает, но ее мама иногда разговаривала с ней по-испански...

— А она где?

Монти пожал плечами:

— Была в Центре.

Мелодия сменилась. Теперь вступил голос — мужской, не самый приятный, на вкус Беллами, но он пел так, что на тембр стало быстро наплевать. Судя по загоревшимся глазам Харпер, ей тоже понравилось, и она пританцовывала уже вполне целенаправленно, благо в трех шагах от центрального стола и стульев оставалось достаточно места. Беллами покачал головой, глядя, как Монти смущенно отбрыкивается от раззадорившейся Харпер, которой танцевать одной быстро надоело.

— Без шансов, — сказал рядом Мерфи. Он тоже прислонился к стене, слегка касаясь плеча Беллами своим. — Вот если бы надо было петь под гитару...

Харпер отчаялась вытащить Монти и кружилась снова одна. Глаза она слегка прикрыла, словно хотела отгородиться от них всех или представляла себе что-то мысленно.

— Джон?

Вопросительная интонация в голосе Эмори заставила Беллами оторваться от созерцания танцующей Харпер и переключиться на нее.

— Давно тебе нужно разрешение? — с улыбкой качнул головой Мерфи. Эмори фыркнула и медленно направилась к кружащейся подруге.

В отличие от Харпер, Эмори вряд ли много танцевала за свою жизнь. Но чувство ритма у нее явно было, а тренированное тело позволяло экспериментировать с движениями вслед за подругой. Скоро она втянулась, начала импровизировать сама, и отвести от нее взгляд становилось все труднее. Все-таки Эмори у них красавица...

— Я ей всегда говорил, что она красиво двигается, — задумчиво произнес Мерфи, тоже неотрывно глядя на танцующих девушек. — А она не верила.

— Красиво, — согласился Беллами.

В дверях показалась Эхо. Она кивнула им с Мерфи, но не подошла, а некоторое время стояла на пороге, прислушиваясь к песне и тоже наблюдая за танцем.

— Если сейчас она к ним пойдет — ты следующий, — вдруг негромко заявил Мерфи.

— Почему я?!

Вообще вопросов было несколько, но словами сформулировался только этот. Остальные — с чего он взял, что Эхо пойдет к девчонкам, что значит «следующий», и зачем бы Мерфи понадобился танцующий Беллами — остались в виде эмоций.

— Потому что, по-моему, у тебя должно интересно получиться. Хочу посмотреть, — нагло ухмыльнулся тот.

Песня сменилась, Эмори заметила Эхо в дверях, толкнула Харпер и они вместе, ухватив азгедку за руки, вытянули ее на середину свободной площадки. Эхо посопротивлялась «для приличия», буквально несколько секунд, и вот уже Эмори учила ее каким-то своим только что изобретенным па.

— Ага, — с удовольствием отметил Мерфи. — Теперь — ты.

— Ну еще чего, — как-то беспомощно фыркнул Беллами, совсем растерявшись.

— Да брось, не красней ты так. — Мерфи понизил голос: — Если мамочка может — папочка тем более должен суметь.

Беллами почти уже жалел, что они с Эхо сказали ему о ребенке. Но как иначе, это же Джон. К тому же, он их единственный почти-врач на Кольце. Шарлатан, который теперь нахально использует их доверие.

— Отстань!

— Не отстану. Ну тебе жалко, что ли?

— Джон, пожалуйста! Я же не умею, — снизил Беллами голос до почти жалобного шепота, испытывая желание то ли вцепиться в стену за спиной, чтобы его не вытолкнули в центр силой, то ли сбежать из столовой, и останавливало только опасение обидеть Мерфи, и еще — Рейвен, с загадочной улыбкой замершая в дверях.

— Я тоже не особо. Но можем вместе попробовать научиться, — вдруг предложил Мерфи. — Да пошли, что мы, хуже девчонок?

Беллами еще раз взглянул на непривычную, соблазнительно покачивающую бедрами Эхо — она вообще здорово изменилась за последний месяц, словно то, что он признал ее с ребенком, дало ей разрешение быть не только воином, но и женщиной в полной мере. Как будто он мог не признать своего малыша. И как будто до этого она не имела права быть такой… женщиной.

Он перевел взгляд на увлеченную Эмори, которая медленно кружилась с Харпер, и вдруг подумал, что а почему бы и нет. Мерфи, видимо, понял, что практически уговорил, чертов манипулятор, и его теплые пальцы вцепились в ладонь Беллами.

— Если рветесь на танцплощадку, сделайте ее побольше, — окликнула их Рейвен. Наверное, на лице Беллами было такое же непонимание, как и у Мерфи, потому что она махнула рукой и пояснила: — Стол отодвиньте к стене!

Пока они двигали мебель, Рейвен прошла к Монти и села рядышком. Беллами надеялся, что, может, они разговорятся и не будут так внимательно смотреть на центр столовой, но это были молчун Монти и не страдавшая особой деликатностью Рейвен, поэтому, конечно, никаких разговоров, кроме приветствий, в углу наблюдателей не завязалось, а вот на «танцплощадку» они оба смотрели с живым интересом.

— Все, место есть, нам хватит, — решительно скомандовал Мерфи и снова схватил Беллами за руку. — Пошли.

— Despacito... — задушевно, почти по слогам, сообщил из динамика все тот же парень, и музыка покатилась дальше.

— Он сказал «помедленнее», — весело перевела Рейвен из своего угла. — Так что не торопитесь.

Беллами не смог бы торопиться, даже если бы захотел, потому что понятия не имел, что ему делать. Краем сознания догадывался, что повторять движения Эмори не стоит, будет нелепо, но что еще можно предпринять... Давно не чувствовал себя таким неуклюжим и неуместным.

— Белл, если не хочешь, не надо. — Мерфи выпустил его руку, но стоял так близко, что слова словно выдыхались прямо на Беллами. — Я же не заставляю. Просто показалось, что будет прикольно...

Джон не злился и не обижался. Он просто просил. Это не испытание и не вопрос жизни и смерти. Джон просил попробовать танцевать. С ним.

Отказывать не хотелось — больше, чем Беллами боялся двинуться с места.

Музыка неторопливо перекатывалась, предлагая просто следовать за ней... куда? Как? Взгляд Беллами упал на пальцы Мерфи — они словно сами по себе отщелкивали такты песни. Джон прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь, сделал небольшой плавно-грациозный шаг в сторону, потом в другую, поймал ритм, и Беллами осознал, что тот уже танцует — не так, как девушки, и его движения вряд ли можно назвать танцем для публичных выступлений, но это было именно то, чего хотелось и ему самому — просто плыть за музыкой и этим вкрадчивым голосом, каждой клеточкой впитывая их звучание.

Джон сделал скользящий шаг к нему, не прекращая танцевать, и это внезапно взволновало сильнее, чем если бы он просто полез обниматься у всех на глазах.

— Смотри, это просто. Давай!

Беллами опустил голову, чтобы рассмотреть собственные ноги и попробовать повторить движения Джона, и тут почувствовал, как тот уперся своим лбом в его, не останавливаясь, вынуждая следовать за ним — чтобы не сбивать танец:

— Просто слушай музыку. И меня.

— Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito... — текли незнакомые красивые слова. Джон тихонько улыбался, не отстраняясь, и танцевать вдруг стало просто, словно прикосновение к нему передало Беллами и улыбку, и легкость, и способность подчинить свое тело музыке. Что-то сказала Рейвен, что-то ответил Монти, но он их не слушал.

— Despacito... Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito, — уговаривал парень в динамике.

Не переставая улыбаться и не отрываясь ото лба Беллами, Джон развел руки в стороны, словно крылья расправил, и Беллами, как зачарованный, повторил за ним, чувствуя, что и правда готов взлететь.

— Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto...

Des-pa-cito. Это слово почему-то крутилось в голове, и явно не у него одного. Джон одними губами повторил то же, вдруг выпрямился — Беллами на секунду растерялся, потеряв опору подо лбом, но по инерции продолжал танцевать, —  и тут же плавно завел руки ему за плечи, шагнув вплотную. Беллами ничего не оставалось, как положить ладони Джону на пояс, скользнув ими за спину, и притянуть к себе еще ближе, не переставая покачиваться в такт музыке, прижимаясь к этому удивительно гибкому и словно переливающемуся в его объятиях телу, такому теплому, соблазнительному, сильному...

За спиной одобрительно присвистнула Харпер.

— Забей, — мягко сказал Джон ему в щеку. — Тебе нравится?

О, ему нравилось. Так сильно нравилось, что вообще-то хотелось уже схватить этого провокатора, утащить в свою каюту, запереть дверь и не выпускать его оттуда до вечера. А лучше до завтрашнего утра.

— Я хочу медленно дышать в твою шею, — вдруг отчетливо сказала Рейвен и продолжила с непередаваемо чувственным выражением:

— Дай мне сказать кое-что тебе на ушко,

Чтобы ты помнил, когда ты не со мной:

Я хочу медленно раздеть тебя, целуя,

Расписаться на стенах твоего лабиринта,

Сделать все твое тело моей рукописью.

— Что это? — с любопытством переспросила Эмори, а Беллами почувствовал, как загораются его уши. Он уже понял — что это.

— Примерный перевод, — довольно отозвалась Рейвен. — Они повторили этот припев минимум три раза, я успела осознать.

— Мне кажется, — так же тихо сказал Джон, лишь крепче обнимая его, — все это было понятно и без перевода.

— Des-pa-cito, — подтвердил парень в динамике, и тут музыка умолкла, а Беллами понял, что не сможет сейчас оторваться от Джона и посмотреть на остальных. И потому, что все это ощущалось слишком личным, слишком их с Джоном, только для двоих, и потому, что ни о чем другом ему сейчас не думалось. «Я хочу медленно раздеть тебя, целуя.» Да.

Поэтому он просто сделал то, что хотелось сделать уже давно: перехватил Мерфи за руку и, стремительно развернувшись, вылетел вместе с ним из столовой под звуки какой-то новой бодрой мелодии, слегка припозднившихся аплодисментов, смеха девушек и под сольный одобряющий свист — Харпер развлекалась от души.

Они еще не дошли до каюты, когда Джон резко затормозил в полутемном коридоре и заставил остановиться, с силой дернув Беллами к себе.

— Не беги, — чуть задыхаясь, сказал он и снова потянулся к нему всем телом, будто желая продолжить танец. — Нам некуда спешить, у нас полно времени.

— Все время мира, — вырвалось у Беллами, прежде чем их захватило совершенно головокружительным поцелуем.

Еще четыре долгих года на орбите. Мало ли, что случится за это время. Мало ли, что ждет их после. Смогут ли они улететь отсюда или всю оставшуюся жизнь будут пытаться это сделать, — никто сейчас не знал, даже Рейвен, которая была уверена в одном: она использует все имеющиеся возможности Кольца, чтобы вернуть всех домой.

Мало ли, что ждет их на поверхности. Живы ли те, кого они оставили в бункере, ждет ли его Октавия? Выжил ли еще кто-то? А если да — не появится ли новых врагов? После войны с технологиями горы Уэзер, атаки искусственного интеллекта и очередного ядерного апокалипсиса оставалось ждать нашествия пришельцев из космоса, не меньше.

Мало ли, чем все закончится... но здесь и сейчас у них есть все, чтобы жить. Чтобы учиться тому, чему не было времени научиться раньше. Чтобы постепенно лучше узнавать друг друга и самих себя. Чтобы любить и не оглядываться по сторонам, каждое мгновение ожидая новой угрозы. Чтобы, в конце концов, родить и растить их ребенка. Их детей, если получится.

И не спешить. Судьба дала им время остановиться и разобраться в себе и в тех, кто рядом. Надо воспользоваться этим даром времени полностью, не подгоняя ни события, ни друг друга.

— Despacito, — шепнул Джон ему в губы. Беллами согласился и привычно подхватил его на руки, чтобы не торопясь унести в каюту. Джон обхватил его руками за шею — он никогда не признавался, но Беллами был уверен с того первого раза, что ему это нравится...

Главное — не спешить.

**Author's Note:**

> Да, в тексте есть несколько пасхалок, относящихся ко всяким видео и фото с конов с участием Боба и Ричарда.
> 
> Это должна была быть заключительная часть цикла про Кольцо. Однако Кольцо просто так не отпускает, так что часть таки не последняя. Но пафосная, потому что могла бы быть финалом.


End file.
